


Tomorrow’s Tech

by Xx_Chocogirl32_xX



Category: Hunter Street
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Chocogirl32_xX/pseuds/Xx_Chocogirl32_xX
Summary: Max, is a foster kid. His original family was bad, his other families were hell holes. There were three good things that came out of all those families. His phone, his powers, and his girlfriend. His powers are from the government of course, I mean where else could they come from?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Change....

**Author's Note:**

> If you start reading and feel uncomfortable, stop.

Max heard mom and dad arguing, mom shouted something then there was a bang and mom cried. After a while, Max went to sleep. Max woke up to his birthday with a smile on his face and eagerly got out of bed. Thinking that his mom would be waiting in the kitchen with pancakes like usual. There were no pancakes on the table but there were waffles. That meant he would have to go to school today and his mom wanted to start the day right. This happened sometimes, but today was a Saturday. “Mom? Where are we going?” he asked, since he was now 9 years old he had a right to know. His mom replied,” I got some news this morning from the police and a man that was very close to us has died and we need to go to his funeral.” Max thought for a minute then questioned,” Why isn’t dad going?”. His mom contemplated what to say then replied, “He left really early so he’s already at the service area.” When they got there he was in front and center lying face up in his coffin while the service was held, Max was numb. the only thing he remembered was going up to him at the end and seeing his face one last time before they buried him. He didn’t know what to feel, since his dad wasn’t exactly the best father. Later in the week, he still has nightmares featuring his passed dad. After a few weeks they stopped and he moved on. But his mom couldn’t move on from it. She saw her late husband In Max, one time she didn’t pick him up from school so he walked home. He opened the door to her being alone, drunk, and sobbing. “Mom! You didn’t pick me up, because you were drinking that stuff!” “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I don’t know how I forgot.” He sighed and replied, “it’s fine mom, I walked home. I’m going to my room.” He got closer to her to get to the hallway, and she panicked. “I’m sorry! Please! Please don’t hurt me!” “Mom, mom, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.” She looked at him and said, “Max, I-I could’ve sworn.” “It’s okay Mom, it’s okay.” She ran back to her room, he thought she was going to bed, since there were a ruffle of sheets. In the morning, he was up and he made breakfast in bed for her. Since she would be having a hangover from the night before. When he got to her room, she was hanging from the ceiling fan by a rope on her neck. He dropped the tray, ran to the kitchen and called the police. He sat down and got himself a glass of water and waited he started twitching, he didn’t notice it until his neck started to put his head to the side. He heard a knock on the door, he looked through the window next to the door and they saw him, one of them showed a badge. He got a chair and stood on it to unlock the door and pushed it aside to let them in. “Where is it?” “Second door to the right, if you need me, I’m third door to the right.” “Why are you twitching?” “The doctor said it‘s how I cope with stress. By releasing it” He ran to his room and sat in his closet. After a while, a pretty female cop, opened the door. “Hello, is your name Max?” He nodded. “Do you mind coming out to talk to us?” “Can’t I stay in here?” “Is this your little hiddy hole?” He nodded. “Who do you hide from?” “Dad, then mom.” “What do you mean?” “If dad drank the weird stuff, I’d hide in here. Once he died, I had to hide in here from mom when she drank weird stuff.” “Is there any weird stuff in the house?” “They got rid of it after I tried it to see why dad liked it so much. It tasted weird, I didn’t want to drink it again. But they wanted to make sure.” “Tell me, how did you find her?” “I was taking breakfast to her room for breakfast in bed, I saw her and called you guys.” “Why were you making breakfast for her?” “She drank the weird stuff last night so I knew she wouldn’t do anything today other than stay in bed.” “We found a note that your mom left for you, would you like to read it?” “Ok.” He got up and followed the lady to his mom’s room. He walked in and saw the note on the ground, it read:  
Dear Max,  
I’m sorry, but I’m just not as strong as you. I couldn’t deal with the pain knowing your father was gone. I couldn’t bear how I killed him so he wouldn’t do these horrible things and I turned out so much worse. I just couldn’t take it anymore. Finally, it’s all over. Goodbye Max.  
-Yours Lovingly,  
Your Mother  
“Do you know how it could’ve happened?” “You mean dad?” “Yes, how do you think your dad died?” “They were arguing, mom shouted something, then there was a bang. When I woke up, dad was dead and we had to go to a funeral.” “Tomorrow, some people are gonna pick you up to get you some new parents. Okay?” He nodded, they left with mom and he was left alone. He was twitching everywhere, he went to lock the door, the police woman turned back and said, “Hey, don’t worry, everything will be fine, I’m sure of it.” “Ok, thank you.” Max closed the door and locked it using the chair again. He went to his room and packed a duffel bag with things he needed. Then went to the kitchen and made breakfast, once he was done eating, he went to his mom’s room and sat on her bed. He always liked mom and dad’s bed, it was soft, warm, bouncy, and usually there was someone to cuddle with. He went under the sheets and hugged the pillow, then started to cry himself to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, drank some water and got his duffel bag. He brought it to his mom’s room and put it next to the bed. He climbed in bed and went back to sleep. He woke up to someone knocking on the door. He picked up his bag and ran to the door he stood on the chair to unlock it when he heard metal in the lock. The door opened but he blocked it, “hey kid, could you get away from the door?” “Why are you here?” “Your dad invited us over.” “When?” “Yesterday.” Max took a knife from the counter and stabbed the man. “Go Away.” He slashed at the man, closed the door, locked it, and propped the the chair behind it, took all of the sharp knives and ran to his room. He locked his bedroom door and ran into his closet, put the knives on the other end of the closet and sat next to them holding the knife. After an hour of twitching and waiting, he went to the door and got his bag, just then, the door bell rang. “Who is it?” “Child services, we are here to pick up, Maximilian Rogers?” “It’s Max.”


	2. The New Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading, reading, reading

After a few months, Child Services found a new home for him, it was in Amsterdam and right by Costco. When they were introduced, Max had a gut feeling that this was going to be horrible. She was nice at first and she introduced her daughter Evie. But once the agent left, she looked at Max and said, “you are to only call me ma’am and you shall do everything I tell you to, got it?” Max replied, “yes ma’am” knowing that this lady would be the death of him if he didn’t follow her orders. “And if you tell anyone about what happens under this roof, i’ll deny everything and lock you in the basement. Capeesh?” she said bluntly. “Yes ma’am” Max said. That night, the “ma’am” came into his room with a robe on and said, “I think you underestimate how much I love you. So I came here to show you…” she closed the door and took off her robe. Max looked closely at her expression. It was the same expression dad wore when he came home drunk. He also remembered what mom and dad did when he came home drunk.  
10 months later….  
Max was coughing up blood again. If she didn’t stop then she wouldn’t have a punching bag at all. Unless she used his body as an actual punching bag. Which she was probably planning on doing. Why was he here? Why didn’t he run away or get help? He already tried but she always found him before less than half an hour passed. He bandaged up the bruises and cuts then went to bed. When he woke up, Evie was soaking his cuts with a cloth. Evie made this all worth while. “What did mommy do this time?” she was nice for a 7 year old with a somewhat abusive mom. The lady didn’t seem to touch Evie in any harmful way. He used to be a bit jealous but once he saw that she was trying to help him, those thoughts evaporated. Of course, he never put a hand on her either way. “Mom was just squeezing too hard, but then she got mad at me for pointing that out.” Max said while rubbing the bruises on his neck. He couldn’t wait for tonight, he would finally get out of this hell hole. He managed to get security camera feed from her computer while he was cleaning the house. This time, he would go straight to the police station. He opened his window and hopped out, walking the way there. He was in no rush, if she went out late tonight he wanted to be able to say that he needed fresh air. On his way to the station , a police car drove by. The man asked him, “you lost kid?” Max replied, “no, I’m going to the police station” “come in then, I’ll give you a ride”. Once Max got in the car, the man asks him, “Why are you headed to the station?” “My mom, it’s complicated, I want to drop off a video and get home before she notices that I’m gone.” When he gets there, he drops the video as an anonymous tip and went home. That morning, when he woke up, a police officer was escorting his foster mom out the door. With handcuffs. Oh well, at least I’ll get someone else, preferably, someone better.


	3. Cyborgs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading, reading, reading...

Now April 29 2023 and Max was getting the usual for his birthday, a new family. “Come on Max or we’ll be late, again.” said Tim, his foster caretaker or as Max liked to call him, his family finder. “I’m coming, I’m coming” now 12, Max was starting to feel like a suitcase. At this point, he’s been around the world and back. He started in London and now he’s back in London. “Keep moving, Dr. Morroco is not a patient man.”  
“Sounds like someone I know.” mumbled Max who was finally at the doorstep of the giant mansion. He could tell just by looking at it that it was a second empire Victorian house because it looked just like Luigi’s mansion, and because of Game Theory from YouTube. When Tim knocked on the doors, a maid of the Dr. opened them. “Right this way”, she said. Max and Tim followed the woman into the mansion until they got to the astronomy room, and there he was in all his ‘glory’, Dr. Morroco. “I see you and the child finally decided to come.” he stated. Clearly thinking that it was Tim’s fault that they were deemed late even though they were actually on time. “Yes, sorry about that, anyway here’s Max” Tim showed him the 12 year old who surprisingly looked 15. “ I thought you said he was 12” said Morroco with a look of surprise to see a boy a bit more than 5 feet tall. “He is” stated Tim “ his growth spurt just finished”.  
One minute later and Max was getting a checkup from the private doctors while Tim was on his way home. When the checkup was done the doctors gave him a clean bill of health and sent him to bed.  
The bedroom was amazing with gold everywhere and a bed with curtains and a silver bed frame. The rules were written on the bronze-framed chalkboard opposite of the bathroom door;  
Don’t break anything  
Follow directions  
Do NOT leave the building unless your allowed to  
“Well I guess I should get to sleep” yawned Max, he thought jet lag was finally kicking in. He washed up in the private bathroom, put on some pj’s and went to sleep. But while he was asleep, he had some weird dreams. In one of them, a masked man was taking, what looked like a liver out of him. When he woke up, he looked straight through the chalkboard and wall and saw a note that said,”Congratulations! You are officially a cyborg!” being held up by a butler. The next few months were hectic. He got an education and graduated college. He was trained to handle his newfound abilities. But whenever he was answering calls about his growth as a cyborg. Soon enough, he was dumped back in the system. The day before he left, they burned TS#1 into the skin over his collar bone. The next few months were hectic. He got an education and graduated college. He was trained to handle his newfound abilities. But whenever Dr. Morroco was around, he was answering calls about his growth as a cyborg. Soon enough, he was dumped back in the system to prepare for the next test subject. Before he left, they reminded Max to NEVER reveal his cyborg-ness to anyone, or there will be consequences. This meant, that if he needed to use his cyborg parts to defend himself- he just wouldn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill  
> *drill sounds*  
> HIS NAME IS BOB...

As per usual, a new family, she was nice when Tim was here but as soon as he left, she asked, “Did you really graduate college? Are you really a music prodigy? Is your name really Max?” Max replied, “Yes, Yes, and Maximilian.” “You are going to be rented out as a private tutor and you will not accept tip, you are not going to tell anyone anything about you or this business other than your name, your age, and that you are a tutor. Capiche?” She says haughtily. “Yes ma’am” Max replied  
“Good now go to your room” she ordered. He did as she said.  
3 months later  
Apparently, I have a new client. She’s going to see me every Friday. Hopefully she won’t be as rude or perverted as the others. When Max knocks on her apartment door, she opens it with a smile, “Hi there! Come in!” he walks in and for once, doesn’t regret it. “Do you want something to drink? The water dispenser isn’t working though and I forgot to get bottled water.” she says with a slightly concerned face. “Whatever you’ve got is fine. Where should I go exactly?” he answers. “The couch, and I’ll be there soon.” he sat down on the couch and waited, when she came back, she had two glasses of orange juice. She gave him one and sat down, he took a sip. For some reason, he went numb for a sec, then felt like he was being tickled. Once that was done, the pain that was in his leg, was gone. “I noticed you had a limp, how did you get it?” she asked. For some reason, he felt compelled to answer, “Got stabbed in the leg. Please don’t tell my boss that I told you that.” “I won’t tell if you tell me who stabbed you.” she said dead serious. He of course answered, “My boss. Please don’t tell her I told you that!” “why? Don’t you want to get away from her? You could stay here!” She said before she could think it out. “That’s a nice offer, but she’ll notice I’m gone and then she’ll find me like last time. I don’t want anyone to get in trouble for something I tried to do. Also, what was in that orange juice?” He stated then waited a while before he heard, “just a little truth serum. Feeling no pain is a temporary side effect.” “What?!?! I wasn’t supposed to tell you anything about me!” Max exclaimed fearing the worst from his boss. “It’ll be fine, it’s not like she’ll actually hurt you permanently.” the girl said. “You don’t know her like I do, besides she’s already stabbed my leg, she hasn’t killed me yet because she wants to make a profit off me. Look are we going to actually do algebra or did you just get a tutor because of something else?”. “Actually, I didn’t get you here because of algebra, my friends dared me to. So that I could talk to someone other than them, I guess they got tired of me or something” she replied monotonously. “Was the truth serum part of the dare?” “Unfortunately Yes.”  
3rd visit…  
“Hi again Max, I thought you wouldn’t come back for a sec, you’re not usually late.” “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. But I’m here now!” “Great! Go sit on the couch I’ve got some bottled water you can drink while we talk.”  
5th visit…  
“Hey there! Do you have any other clothes?” “Eh, not really.” “Sit on the couch, while I get changed. We are gonna get you some clothes.” “I-It’s really not that big a deal! I’m fine with a couple clothes! Packing light is good for when you go out someone’s window. Besides, I don’t really go out that much so there’s no use. Plus my mom would kill me.”  
7th visit…  
“Hey there Max! How are you?” “Fine, I guess.” He replied tiredly, he was nearly stark white and about to faint. “Oh My God! What happened!” She exclaimed while catching him and getting him to the couch. “I’m good I can walk on my own.” He said weakly, he tried to get up from the couch but couldn’t. “You need to rest. Explain what happened after. Ok?” Max was so tired, he drifted off. An hour later, he woke up in a bed with Sarah next to him. Everything was out of focus and he felt dizzy. Sarah noticed he was awake and exclaimed, “Max! How many fingers am I holding up!” She held up a finger. “I don’t know, 3?” He guessed. “Close your eyes and relax. Ok?” He did what she asked. “Alright, now tell me what happened.” “I nearly bled out last night. And I was so busy stopping the bleeding, I went to sleep without food. Then she woke me up the usual way which caused a bit more bleeding and sent me on my way here. So that was my night, how about you?” “Never mind that, are you still bleeding?!” “I don’t think so, do you want to check?” “Yes!” “It’s on my back, I’ll turn over.” He tried his best but he couldn’t move, and his back still ached from this morning. “I’ve got it”, she said before turning him over and lifting up his shirt. “Oh My God! Max!!” “Is it bleeding?” “No, but there are scars. Many, many scars. Does it hurt when I do this?” She traced her finger on them, one at a time. “No, not at all.” It felt nice and sort of ticklish when she traced his scars. Max’s breathing steadied and he relaxed. He went back to sleep. Half an hour later, his phone buzzed. His mom probably sent him a text. “Max, wake up. Someone texted you.” He woke up and read the text. His breathing was shaky and he texted back. “I have to go. Bye Sarah.” She saw the fear in his eyes. “Max? What’s wrong?” He looked away and replied, “nothing’s wrong, I just can’t stay any longer. Goodbye.”  
9th visit…  
“Oh, hey Max. Sorry, I was sleeping in. These are my pjs.” Sarah answered the door in a tank top and shorts so short you would think they were underwear. “It’s fine, I’ll just sit on the couch while you change.” “What if I don’t want to change?” “Then we can just talk.” He says while taking off his shoes and kicking them into the corner. “Are you sure you only want to talk? You look like you’re starved.” “Don’t worry about me, let’s just talk.” “I’ll talk after you have a snack.” “Fine. What are my options?” I’m choosing.” She got them BLT & cheese sandwiches. He had to eat it or she wouldn’t talk to him and he liked hearing her voice. When they finished, they sat on the couch and watched some Netflix. By the time the movie was over, Sarah was laying on Max. Sarah yawned out, “that was a nice movie.” My face is so close to hers. Any closer and I’d kiss her. Sarah moved closer and closer. His phone buzzed, he checked it. “I have a couple minutes left before I have to leave.” “Then let’s make it count.” She kissed him, his pulse quickened. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t, she really would kill me!” “She doesn’t need to know.” “I don’t want to risk it. She’ll come after you when she’s done with me. I don’t want you to go through that. Let me go!” “No, not until you have to go.” She kissed him again, longer this time. He kissed back, then pulled away and said, “why do you like me so much? I’m such a burden and my mom won’t let me cooperate.” “Your so sweet, and caring. Your nice to talk to. Being handsome is a bonus as well. Shall I go on?” “Well now your just making things up.” “Am I though?” She kissed him again, he kissed back and held her close. He pulled away, “I have to go now, bye Sarah.”  
11th visit...  
“Good morning Max!” Sarah opened the door with a smile. “Hi again Sarah.” “shoes off.” He took off his shoes and they headed down to the bed room. They sat on the bed and Max asked, “so what do you want to talk about?” “I wanted ask why you were so thin. It’s kind of been bothering me how you sorta look like a skeleton.” “The reason I’m so thin is because, my foster parents usually starve me, this one included.” He replied looking away, he didn’t want her to worry more than she already did. She asked, “Do you want anything to eat?” “I guess I could have an apple.” He replied, unsure. “You know what? Come eat when I call you.” She left the room and he waited for a few minutes. “Max!” He came out and there was two plates on the table with a mini pizza on each. One of them had an apple next to them. “Wow! Sarah…” “you can thank me later, eat the one with the apple.” They both chowed down, Max was tempted to guzzle it all down, but he held back. When they were done, they went back to the bedroom and talked a bit more. After a while they fell asleep. Sarah was the first one awake, she saw a journal poking out of the pocket of his jacket. She got it and started flipping through the pages. She came across one with a poem. She read it, then Sarah quietly cried, there was blood all over it, he had been beaten again. She turned the page, there was another poem.  
She looked at Max, he had a burn mark on his collar bone that said “TS #1”. She looked at her own matching burn mark that said “TS #2”. He was beginning to wake up. She lay down next to him, he faced her. “You are one of them too?” She showed her burn and exposed his. “I was wondering when I would meet someone like us, and Max, those poems that you wrote, oh my god, you don’t need to hide from me.” Max was scared, he looked at her with wide open eyes. She gave him a hug, he was tense, worried. She kissed him on both cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. He melted into it, and kissed back. He stayed at her apartment for a few minutes. Then left.  
13th visit …  
“Hey Max, my cousins and I were playing truth or dare. Wanna join?” “I’ll just watch.” “You sure?” “Yeah. You guys go ahead.” They went to the living room and one of her cousins said, “Sarah, truth or dare?” “Dare” “I dare you to make out with Max.” “Wait, what?” Max asked, he wasn’t paying attention. She kissed him and they kissed for a few seconds then he pulled away and said, “great, what was that for again?” “it was my dare. And I double dog dare you to join in.” “uh. Do I have to?” “yes. Now, truth or dare?” “Truth, I guess.” “Who is your favorite musical artist?” “Uuhh, it would have to be between Zendaya and Pentatonix”. Sarah changed the subject, “so, who’s next?” She had a mischievous grin on her face. Everyone froze, “haha, you should’ve seen your faces! Seriously though, who is next? I wanna get another round in before I bring out the food.” “I vote for food” said a cousin. “Hey Emma, truth or dare?” “Dare” “I dare you to tell your chicken story.” “There once was a chicken, who crossed the road to get to the opera house. Because it was following the sound of the violins. When it got backstage to where the violinists were rehearsing, she saw a violin on the ground that said, ‘do NOT touch’ the chicken couldn’t read. So she touched it, and picked it up, and played it. Once she started, strange things started happening. Swarms of bees came out of the dark corners of the building and started to form human silhouettes. They did different dances, but mostly the chicken dance. They followed the chicken, until she stopped playing. When she went back across the street, she went to the top floor of the apartment building to her owner, who was scolding her dog for barking at the neighbors again. The chicken started playing again. The woman went to her purse to get something and started pulling things out. All of the things that went missing. Soon it went from trinkets to socks, to clothes, an entire set of sheets, after a half hour of pulling out random lost things from a standard sized clutch purse, the woman realizes that the chicken has been playing the violin this entire time.” “Stop, please. I have a headache. None of this makes any sense whatsoever. There is no way that this chicken is in this exact situation. Even if it found the violin there would be no way for it to play the violin. And also, why is it a chicken?! Okay I’m good now.” “So, dog is on the ceiling out of fear of the chicken…”  
15th visit…  
“Hello again Max” Sarah said as she opened the door. “Would you like the usual?” Max replied, “yeah but could you not put anything else in it this time“ “what can I say, you usually need it to tell me anything. So how have you been, Is your mom bothering you?” she asked. “no, not more then usual, how about you?” he said. “Nothing much, a couple of birthday parties here and there. Here you go.”she replied “thanks, your friends invited you?” Max questioned. “maybe, maybe not” she answered. “Bruh” he said before downing the glass, his mom sent him to bed hungry last night. He felt weird, and when he looked down, he realized that Sarah was pinching his arm and he couldn’t feel it. “What did you put in that thing and why did you give it to me?” He asked while snatching his arm away. “My friends tested it first and it worked on me, but I wanted to see if it would work on you. It shuts off your pain receptors. You can still move and stuff, you just can’t feel pain.” She answered. “Can I get some of that to go?” He asked thinking of all things he thankfully wouldn’t be able to feel. “No, not without a price. I’m selling it to drug stores as actual painkillers, temporary of course. Otherwise, it’d be like, impossible to hurt someone and it would be hard to stop criminals with pain. Besides, I need to make sure you can feel nice things. Like this” she started to massage his shoulders then asked. “You can feel that, right?” “Mhm” Max said, too relaxed to really care. “How about this?” She asked, feeling up his shirt. He sighs and hums. Sarah says, “Really, how about this” then kisses him. They French kiss for a few minutes but then, his boss messages him, ‘time to get back, you have another client in 25 minutes’. Sarah whines “Aww, don’t go yet.” Max replies, “Sorry I’ve gotta go or she’ll have my hide.” “Just one more minute? Please!”,she pleaded before kissing him again. They kissed for another minute. While they were kissing, she put her number in his phone. Then Max got up, fixed his hair and shouted, “see ya next time!” As he left and moved on to the next client. Not knowing that Sarah would tell the police about his mom/boss while he was working. When he got home, a bunch of cops were driving off and his ‘mom’ was waving goodbye to them. “What happened?” “Be very careful tonight.” He was careful, but not so careful that it took forever to do anything. When he went to sleep, she brought a rope, a lighter and a knife to his room. She used the knife to cut the rope in two and bind his hands and feet together. He stirred, she used some of his blanket to gag him. She used the lighter to heat up the knife. She cut off a strip of the skin on his back. He tried to scream for help but he couldn’t remove the gag. She cut off another strip from the other side of his back. He screamed again in pain, louder, but no one could hear him. He cried, “Oh, shut up. You tell anyone about this. It happens again.” She left the room, leaving him to think. His hands were shaking, his mind was all over the place. He picked up his journal and started to write, after a while he got sleepy. He figured that he had calmed down enough to sleep. He tried to lay on his back, it hurt, everything did.  
16th visit…  
“Hi Max!” Sarah said as she closed the door. “So, how’s your mom been?” “just the usual, how about you?” “I’ve been okay, but I’ve missed you.” “I’ve missed you too, couch?” “bedroom.” she took him by the hand and practically dragged him to the bedroom. “You know, you’re rather good at kissing, but practice makes perfect.” she said before she kissed him. She started to pull him closer, she put her hands over his shoulders and felt around his back. He winced, “what’s wrong?” “nothing, nothing.” he said in a pained voice. “Turn around.” he turned around, she lifted up his shirt and saw the scars his ‘mom’ had put a few nights before. “OH MY GOD! Was that your mom?!” “just don’t touch it and I’ll be fine.” he was never fine, never. Sarah took his face into her hands and said, “don’t lie to me. I know your in pain, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Let me help you. Please.” “There’s nothing you can do, now that the police are investigating her, she’s making it worse. It’s only gonna get worse if they keep at it. Just leave it alone and it will heal. Please, can we leave the subject?” “fine, but only because you asked. You know I love you. Right?” “I know.” he gave her a kiss and forgot about the pain, all that mattered was this moment with her. “What was that for?” “for being you and for being here for me.” she kissed him passionately and he returned the favor. “Let me--Get something--Please?” she asked between kisses. “Sure--I’ll be--on the bed.” She went in the kitchen and got her painkiller medicine. She put a tablet in a glass of orange juice. “Want something to drink?” She asked. “Sure.” She poured apple juice for her. She went to the couch and gave him the orange juice. “Thanks.” He guzzled it down and realized that he couldn’t feel the pain on his back. “Your painkillers?” “Yep” “thank you!” He gave her a hug. She kissed his neck and giggled. “Get over her you little-“ he pulls her closer and kisses her. She starts reaching under his shirt. His phone started to ring so he went to the kitchen to answer it. “Where are you? Are you with your client?” “Yes. Is that why you called me?” “No, when you come home, police officers will ask you questions. Don’t mess it up.” She hung up, he went back to Sarah. “What was that about?” “Nothing. What do you wanna do now?” “How about what we were doing before? That was fun.” She softly bit his ear, and kissed his neck. He chuckled, and did the same. She felt under his shirt, he kissed her neck. Her phone rang, Sarah said, “ignore it, it’s the house phone.” They kept doing their thing, but the phone kept ringing. “I think—you should—answer that.” He suggested between kisses. She sighed, “fine. “Hello who is it?” “Hello, this is your camera company. The police would like some tapes from your cameras. But we can’t access them. Would you happen to know why?” “No, I can’t imagine why. Now if you please, I’m rather busy. Good day.” She hung up and went back to her session. A few minutes later, Max gets a call. “Hello? What is it?” “The police officers are getting impatient. Wrap it up and come back home.” “Alright, give me 10 minutes.” He hung up and told Sarah what she said. Sarah got out an post-it from her drawer and wrote another address on it. “This is my summer home, I’ll be there for the next 6 months. If you need help in those 6 months, come find me.” he took the post-it then gave Sarah one final kiss and went home. When he got home, there was a policewoman waiting at the door. “Hello, I am agent Johnson, I’m going to be asking you a few questions about your mom. Let’s go inside.” She took him inside and he lead the way to the dinning room where they made a makeshift Interrogation room. They hooked him up to a lie detector. She asked, “So Max, would you say your mom treats you fairly?” “Yes.” she looked at the detector. Then she asked, “has she ever hurt you in a way that was uncalled for?” “No.” She looked at the detector again, and frowned sadly. “Would you say that Evie is a good sister to you?” “Yes.” She looked at the screen again and smiled a bit. “We’re done here. Have a good day. Pack it up boys!” They took everything and left. His mom tied him to the chair. His mom got out the lighter and warmed up a screwdriver. She put a gag in his mouth and wrote Max on his back. Slowly and surely, heated up the screwdriver from time to time. She then traced over it with a knife, then traced over the knife with the hot screwdriver. He was crying the whole time. When she was done, she untied him and sent him to bed. He laid down on his side and saw a small camera on his wall. That wasn’t there before, it must’ve been put there when the police were here. When he woke up again, a police officer was poking his side. “Ow! What happened?” “You have to come with us. We’re going to drop you off at Child Services.” When the court case was held and she was sentenced to 30 to life, the lawyer brought up the money. “This woman collected the money from this poor young man’s hard work when the money rightfully belonged to him. So I suggest that we give him the 4 million dollars that he earned from her bank account. Maybe put it in a bank account of his own.” Max got 4 mill that day, along with a debit card and a checking account. He didn’t use the account that often though.


End file.
